Combination
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: Why was he supposed to babysit the neophytes today? Oh yeah. He lost the game.


**Zexion's Sexiness**

The moon that represented Kingdom Hearts was pathetically shining in its lame grandeur, the Heartless were feasting on random people, and two young Nobodies were lounging in the Grey Area. It was a typical after hour's rest that occurred when one was done with his missions. It was no surprise to see the brilliant prodigy flaunt his finished papers on the desk of his Superior, but to see the face of his new-lazy-comrade was a bit disconcerting. If anything, he would have expected the members of his caliber to be reclining about when he had returned.

Then again, he was demoted to accompany the elder teen whenever he was alone. He tended to blow things up and it often exploded water. A whole lot of water. So much water that the Superior demanded that he was never alone. Which meant that every other week someone was assigned to him. Thankfully, Zexion never received the summons, until Saix came out of the room, looking berserk.

"Number VI, I wish you the best of luck." That was all the light blue haired man said before teleporting away to nothing.

It wasn't until he had entered the room that he fully understood the warning.

Now he was stuck with him until someone volunteered to babysit him.

Or he could manipulate somebody.

Sighing, he decided to hold off his revenge.

Taking a seat that did not have the irritating flaxen haired man beside him, he began to browse through the many collections of his filled out manuscript. Needless to say, the conspirator needed to laze in the good old world of fiction and do his best to ignore the world around him.

Flipping a page, he heard rustling and saw that a black cloak was coming near. Groaning inwardly, the plotter awaited for the inevitable.

**Demyx Time**

"Let's play a game that the people on the weird world I visited play!" An overly chipper voice yelled into the close settings of the Grey Area.

Seated off to the side, looking vaguely put out was one of the higher ups. As he was seated politely-albeit coldly-he wisely decided to ignore the dumb blonde. However, the life of a Nobody was fraught with danger and the eternal fate of life playing with you. Book in hand, the slate haired male decided to play it safe and moved to a neighboring couch that the exit should he feel the urge to run.

"Number IX, kindly leave the premises and never, EVER, come back," the unseeingly low voice threatened. Sure, he might have relocated himself to another area and sure he ambiguously enjoyed the novice's presence, but did he have to be too loud and obnoxious about it? And anyways, if he moved away and accidentally bumped into somebody else, then he would be rid of him!

Besides, as he saw the face of his co-worker's fall, it wasn't like they had the will or the heart to engage in emotions. Sapphire eyes scrutinized the male on the opposite couch; eyes furrowed which one would decently call off as curious. Even if they worked heard to achieve Kingdom Hearts, why bother with the notion of emotions? Work with what you got; you don't have to pretend a falsehood. At least, that was Zexion's philosophy when it came down to Demyx and his antics concerning the Organization.

"Please, Zexion! Can we try out one thing? It'll be worth your while!" Slinging a lanky arm over the shorter man's shoulder, the bookworm had not realized that his subordinate had teleported across the room.

Yelping slightly, the dark haired Nobody shoved the offending appendage off, hoping to come across as 'untouchable.' However, his supposedly frightening demeanor was nothing to Demyx's carefree expression that offered sundaes, ice cream, and the warmth of a blanket on a cold winter's day. Truly, the trainee was a mutant in regards to the fact that all Nobodies knew: No heart, equaled no emotions. Something was off about the mulleted boy, but he, too, acquired no heart during his transformation. Due to the fact that the Superior banned self-experimentation on the members, Number IV was not allowed to do so on the boy.

Zexion sighed as he found his shoulder blades carrying the burden and warmth that came from the older teen.

"Number IX," Zexion emphasized as he brushed off the leather clad arm with his tome," refrain from referring to my given name. Using my name refers to familiarity and companionship. None of which that either of has maintained ever since your recruitment." Smacking his leather bound book in his palm repeatedly, showed how infuriated he was with the other male.

"Please, Number VI," the Nocturne whined. Unfortunately, his complaining tone of voice reverberated inside the skull of the Schemer, causing him to wince in pain. Before his encounter with Number IX, he was already nursing the wrath of a headache from lack of sleep. Why did this amateur have to incite a whole new onslaught of pounding in his cerebellum?

Gritting his teeth in agony, a gloved hand shot up to tiredly pinch his nose. It was the universal sign of lack of repose, and more importantly, breakdown. It was a sight that caused the Melodious Nocturne to smirk at his pain. No matter what they say, they had hearts and emotions! Score one for the average people!

"Come on Zexy, tell me both of your names!" Utterly ignoring the savage look that the tactician was bestowing upon him, he pulled out an index card and a pen. Poising the writing utensil over the paper, he began to gesture to his co-worker for the favored answer.

Raising a delicate eyebrow in indignation, Zexion crossed his arms. Why was a name so important to IX, he thought? It wasn't as if he even went by his old name anymore. Even if he tried to remember his Somebody name, it came out blurry. What was it again? I-I…Izaya.. Ien…

No matter, names were only labels that held little meaning.

"Why, what use is my name? Or names as you say?" His one visible eye narrowed suspiciously as he inspected the taller male. "Did Numbers IIIV or II influence you in your decision to bother me?"

Laughing jovially, the stupid blonde flopped on the couch that was beside the both of them. Trusting that his superior wouldn't hurt him, he decided to roll around, giggling like a child. Silly Zexy, he thought happily. Can't he see that life wasn't about backstabbing and work? It was about enjoying life before you die!

"Quit that nonsense! Close off your trachea and leave, or enlighten me about your insignificant game that you keep on talking about!" Letting off unwanted steam, the usually cold and detached boy began to hyperventilate with anger. It was not his initial way of solving things, he would have left the room if he wanted to, but inside, he was curious about this Demyx fellow. What game was he talking about? So, in order to retrieve more information, he decided to play along, as if he were a Somebody again.

At the sight of the red blood flush on the normally pale visage of his sempai, the blonde had no idea how to react, but to cackle like a madwoman. Of course, his other means of reaction could have been to stare concomitantly and act dead. But, he had a heart and he was going to act like it!

Slapping a gloved hand on his forehead, one could definitely a cerulean eye turn a slightly red hue. Casually walking away from the scene of such frivolity the stoic strategist sagaciously decided to egress and never return. In other words, he was going to drawn his sorrows in sea salt ice cream.

"Whoa! Hold it buddy!" The annoying mullet head used his special water skills to trap the illusionist in a cage of suspended water. Sneering at the thought of actually getting trapped by a newcomer, he gestured for a door to darkness. Inopportunely, it seemed that Demyx had fortified his ability so that no one can escape. Which meant…

"Well, get on with this so-called game of yours!" Clearly, his level of tolerance was fading away. Really fast.

"In the game, you have to combine your first and last names to get a new word!" At the confused expression on Zexion's face, he smiled encouragingly at him, as if to calm him down. Strumming a soulful tune on his sitar that came with the enchantment, he added," You can use your Nobody name, but I definitely need you surname."

"Zexion. Ishida." Seeing a nondescript gap in the midst of the hydromaniac's defenses, he swiftly exited his imprisonment. However, the aspiring musician wasn't done with him.

Tapping a thumb on his chin, as if in contemplation, he began to muse aloud.

"'Ze' plus 'Is' equals," he gasped in newfound shock. "It equals Zeis, which totally describes you!"

With a disinterested expression aimed at the doorway, the dark haired Nobody just stood, not comprehending.

"Don't you get it? Zeis! If you replace the first letter with 's', you get seis! Which means SIX!" He began to sing and dance with his sitar about the awesomeness, which is the number six.

"Oh my gosh, we should totally do this to everybody! Hey! Lets do me-Yo! Why are you banging your head against the wall? Zexy? Zexy? I BROKE HIM!"

Why, oh why, was he assigned to babysit the newcomer?

Oh yeah.

He lost the game.

* * *

Note: I guess you consider this canon. I imagine Demyx's first days, as being hectic and he would have to be accompanied by someone EVERYWHERE. So, thinking of previous analysis of the characters, I would think that each and every one of them would willingly backstab another member just to be rid of him (from what you read in Saix's minor role in the plot.)

I also think that the older members would probably their names because of their loss of identity due to Xemnas and their new identification, or labels as Zexion called them in this story.

About the game: some of my classmates were messing around with their names a year ago.

Today, I had Spanish.

A few hours ago, I contemplated the idea of a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction.

By the way, do you guys not like my previous fic, Gamble Your Sanity? I know it doesn't contain the most likeable of characters, but still. At least review on my technique and flow in the story. And don't forget to review this one too.


End file.
